Feral
by xB2UTY
Summary: At 12 years old, Jean discovers an entryway to the world outside their walls. There he meets a strange boy who is more than meets the eye and six years later, he still hasn't forgotten the green eyed boy who stole his first kiss. Werewolf!Eren, Mate!Jean, AU slash


Feral

Warnings: slash, D/s themes, OOC-ness, werewolf!Eren, mpreg, and of course, it's AU.

Summary: At 12 years old, Jean discovers an entryway to the world outside their walls. There he meets a strange boy who is more than meets the eye and six years later, he still hasn't forgotten the green eyed boy who stole his first kiss.

I hate writing summaries, I'm absolutely horrid at them. Anyways, I've been obsessing with werewolves and JeanEren lately, so eventually those two just sort of combined and resulted in this. Yep. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

"You found what?!"

Seeing the attention that they were getting from curious onlookers, Jean quickly clamped a hand over Marco's big mouth. "Shhhh! Do you want everyone to know?" He whispered heatedly. Grabbing his best friend's hand, he dragged the freckled boy to somewhere much less populated.

"Jean we should tell someone!" Marco exclaimed once they were alone.

"What? Are you crazy? Think of the possibilities!" Jean said excitedly. "No one else has to know, besides, haven't you ever been curious of what's behind them?"

"No! Of course I'm not curious! There could be monsters out there!" Marco replied, looking pale. "My mom says that there's creatures in the forest that would eat us..." He trailed off his voice becoming quiet.

Jean rolled his eyes. "Surely if there were creatures like that, wouldn't they have found the door before I did? If they wanted to eat us so badly, they would've already come in, right?"

"I-I guess so." Marco reluctantly conceded.

"Wanna see it?" Jean asked.

"OH! Um... not really—" Marco murmured before being dragged off by Jean. "Jean! Wait!" His pleads were ignored as his friend brought him through the fields and into the forest beyond. Eventually, after what seemed to be an hour, they reached the wall.

The huge wall loomed over them ominously as the sole resistance to whatever existed outside their lands. And there, just as Jean had said, was the door that apparently had been forgotten about and was not nearly as impressive as the wall it was attached to. Marco gulped.

"Jean, I think we should leave." Marco suggested quietly.

Jean sighed. "You're no fun. Suit yourself, you don't have to go through it if you don't want to, but I am!"

"Jean! It's too dangerous!" Marco shouted after him as he drew closer to the door.

"Oh, quit your yapping, it's fine, see?" Jean grinned as he ran his fingers over the door's weathered surface. Grasping the door's handle, he pushed it open. "Whoa." He mouthed as he stared down the tunnel; he'd never known that the wall was so thick. Towards the other end of the tunnel, he could see daylight. Growing excited, he stepped in. Turning towards Marco, he smiled. "Isn't it awesome?"

However, Marco didn't look nearly as excited as Jean was. The other boy had become even paler than before and seemed to be shaking. "You've seen it now, right? Maybe we should head back now. Our parents are probably worried."

"I'm going." Jean stated confidently.

"But Jean—"

"And if you tell anyone, _anyone, _I won't be your friend anymore." Jean said, glaring at Marco for emphasis.

"O-okay." Marco reluctantly conceded, not wanting to lose his best friend.

"Good," Jean smiled. "Then this can be our little secret. Promise you won't tell."

"I-I promise." Marco replied, nodding his head vigorously. "Wait! You're going already?!" He shouted when he saw Jean going even further down the tunnel. "Jean!"

But, Jean was no longer listening. He was focused on getting to the other side. His heart raced as he reached the exit and suddenly, he was there. The same sun as he had always seen shone through the canopy of trees, bringing light to an otherwise dark forest. Much to his disappointment, the land outside of the wall wasn't much different from their own.

Though, he guessed there was really no reason why it would be different, now that he thought about it. But, from the way the elders had spoken about it, he had somewhat expected it to be much worse. All the children in their village had been warned of the dangers that lurked beyond their borders, and that it was absolutely crawling with creatures that wished to harm them.

Jean sighed in relief, his body slumping against the wall and sliding down to the forest floor. For a while, he had actually been terrified.

"Who are you?"

The birds in the trees took off into the sky at Jean's blood curdling scream. Now on his feet, Jean glared, tears in his eyes, at the small figure who had snuck up at him.

"You smell funny." The child giggled. Upon closer examination, Jean realized the child was a boy.

"YOU! You're just a runt!" He snapped, heart thudding loudly against his ribcage.

The boy in front of him glared, his little pink lips pulling into a pout. "AM NOT! Mama says I'll grow up big and strong!" He yelled back before sticking his tongue out at Jean.

"What's a little baby like you doing out here anyway?" Jean asked. Had this boy been out here the whole time? He would've noticed someone else coming through the door. Then again, he hadn't noticed the boy sneaking up on him.

"I'm not a baby! I'm already 12!" The boy exclaimed, his face going red in anger.

"Ha, ha, well you're still a little shrimp." Jean laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're an ugly horse-face!" The boy retorted. For a while the two glared vehemently at each other, before Jean rolled his eyes and decided to head back. "Where are you going?" The boy asked Jean, suddenly sounding concerned. "Mama says we're not supposed to go in there alone and that it's just for adults."

"W-what?"

"Yeah, it's pretty stupid. I wouldn't mind going in, but last time I tried, Mikasa ratted on me and mama lectured me for days." He sighed in irritation.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me you live out here?" Jean asked incredulously.

The other boy looked at him as if he was stupid. "Of course not. My pack lives a good couple miles north of here. Speaking of which, which pack to you belong to? This is our territory you know? I'm surprised that none of the watchmen have caught scent of you yet. How'd you get so far?"

Slack-jawed, Jean stared at the other boy as if he had two heads. This was impossible, absolutely impossible. How could there be people beyond the wall? It didn't make any sense. Was everything they had been taught, lies?

"Hey, are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Y-yeah." Jean replied shakily. "So, you said you live north of here?"

The boy nodded. "Oh, I'm Eren by the way." He greeted with a toothy smile.

Feeling a bit calmer now, Jean smiled back. "I'm Jean."

Eren's smile grew even wider. "So, where are you from Jean? Where's your pack?"

"Pack?" Jean asked incredulously as he scratched the back of his head in confusion. "I don't have a pack. Whatever that is..." He said, muttering at the end.

"What?! B-but, that's terrible!" Eren exclaimed, suddenly looking on the verge of tears. "Do you wanna come back with me? I'm sure they'd except you into our camp—"

"Oh, no, no, it's fine." Jean said, holding his hands up and hoping to stop Eren's onslaught of tears. "I-I have a p-_pack, _I'm not alone." Just as soon as they had come the tears were gone and Eren was glaring at him again. Jean yelped as the smaller boy socked him in the arm. "OW! What was that for?!"

"Don't joke like that again!" Eren scolded angrily.

"S-sorry." Jean muttered. "By "pack" you mean family, right? Sorry, I didn't know what you were talking about when you said pack. We don't call them that where I'm from."

"Oh," Eren murmured, looking contemplative. "I'm sorry for hitting you then." He said sincerely. "One of my best friends lost her pack; it's not something I would wish on anyone."

Not wanting to see Eren looking so solemn, Jean did what he always did whenever Marco was feeling down and pulled the smaller boy into his arms. "Don't be sad, I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories." Jean said as he hugged Eren tight. Eventually, Eren hugged Jean back, even going so far as to nuzzle his head into Jean's chest.

Feeling that he had hugged Eren long enough, Jean tried pulling away only to have Eren's arms tighten around him. "You smell good." Eren murmured.

Looking down at the dark head settled against his chest, Jean chuckled nervously. "I thought I smelled funny?" He pondered. Eren merely nodded in reply. Then, suddenly, Eren was pushing him down to the ground and crawling over him. "Hey! What are you—"

"Can I kiss you?" Eren asked out of nowhere.

Feeling his face grow hot, Jean sputtered. "Hah? K-kiss?" Immediately his eyes flitted down to Eren's lips which he regretted instantly. Gulping, his gaze switched back to meet Eren's own dazed one.

"Please?" Eren whispered as he loomed closer.

"W-we can't... we're both... we're both..." Jean stuttered, his argument escaping him as Eren closed the distance between their lips. Soft, so incredibly soft. It was weird and exciting all at the same time. When Eren finally broke away, they were both left panting.

Seemingly snapping out of whatever trance he was in, Eren scrambled off of him and blushed furiously. "Why'd you let me do that?!" He demanded.

"What! You're the one who forced himself on me!" Jean retaliated.

Eren's blush seemed to become even darker. "You didn't even try to push me away!" He snapped. "And now we're... and now we're... oh my god." He gasped.

"We're what?" Jean inquired curiously.

"Don't make me say it!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know if you don't say it!"

"What are you daft?!" Eren yelled. "We're m-m-mates."

"Mates?" Jean asked incredulously.

Eren looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "You really are stupid, aren't you? Who the fuck was the person in charge of teaching you these things? Has your mommy not taught you about mating yet?" Eren sneered. "We're _mates _now. My wolf recognized a potential bond in you and when you allowed me to kiss you, you accepted that bond."

"Well then, can't you just break that bond?" Jean suggested.

"No, we're obligated to go through the courting phase. We can't just create and break bonds all willy nilly, there's tradition and protocol we have to follow. If at the end of the courting phase we find ourselves incompatible, then we can end the bond and go back to looking for a different mate." Eren explained grumpily. Getting up, he held his hand out to Jean. "C'mon, we should go to my pack, perhaps papa will know what to do."

Jean panicked. Shaking his head, he scooted away from Eren and got up by himself. "I-I can't."

Eren growled. "What do you mean you can't? Take some responsibility why don't you? I don't know how to do this courting thing. The faster we figure out how, the faster we can put an end to it." Grabbing onto Jean's arm, he tried to tug him away. Eren was surprisingly strong.

"Eren wait! I can't go!" Jean insisted as he tried pulling his arm from Eren's grip.

Stopping in his tracks, Eren rounded on him and bared his teeth. "Why not, Jean?" He demanded.

"I-I..."

"JEAN!"

Whipping his head back, he stared at the door. He could hear people coming through the tunnel now and his heart plummeted. Marco had told. Looking back at Eren he saw that the smaller boy had grown pale. Suddenly looking sick, Eren let go of him and scuttled back. Then, right before Jean's eyes, Eren did the most remarkable thing Jean could ever remember seeing in his life. In a flash the green eyed boy was gone and in his place was a small wolf pup. The wolf quickly scurried off into the trees, right before the guardsmen from their village made it to the door.

Slack-jawed, Jean stared still unable to believe what he had seen. Even as he was yanked away, back through the tunnel and into his mother's arms. Marco was there too, sobbing grossly and blubbering his useless apologies. He arrived home in a daze, barely even aware of his parent's scolding and subsequent relief.

That night as he lay awake, unable to sleep, he thought of the boy he met beyond the wall. Tan skin, sea green eyes, dark brown hair, and the soft lips that had stolen his first kiss.

And his heart wept.

* * *

Sorry for the ooc!Jean, I know he's acting a bit like Eren in this chapter, but please remember that this is AU and the circumstances surrounding the walls aren't exactly the same.


End file.
